1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heating body, a resonation device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object, for example, an oven controlled quartz crystal oscillator.
2. Related Art
A quartz crystal oscillator used for reference frequency signal sources of communication equipment or a measuring instrument is required to have a stabilized output frequency with high precision with respect to a change in temperature. In general, an oven controlled quartz crystal oscillator (OCXO) is known as an oscillator capable of obtaining an extremely high frequency stability degree among quartz crystal oscillators. The OCXO is an oscillator that accommodates a quartz crystal resonator in a thermostatic oven whose temperature is controlled to be constant, and JP-A-2010-213280 discloses an OCXO in which a quartz crystal resonator element is arranged on an integrated circuit including a heating body and which is arranged in a package together with another circuit element, as an OCXO in the related art. Further, JP-A-2009-123354 discloses a planar heating body.
However, in the OCXO disclosed in JP-A-2010-213280, the configuration in which the quartz crystal resonator element is arranged on the integrated circuit including the heating body is described, but a metal used for a wiring may cause electromigration so that the wiring is disconnected depending on the configuration of the wiring for supplying power to the heating body because the power to be supplied to the heating body is large in general. In addition, in JP-A-2009-123354, a wiring that connects a heating body and a lead wiring that supplies power to the planar heating body is provided, but, for example, when a long wiring is used in a direction along the surface between the lead wiring and the heating body in a case where large power is supplied to the heating body, a metal used for the wiring may cause electromigration so that the wiring is disconnected.